When Two Different Worlds Collide
by skittles342
Summary: Curse is lifted, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka have been best friends since they were little, but got separated due to certain circumstances. When Akito sends the Sohma's to Ouran High, Tohru is excited to see her best friend again, but this school holds all kinds of surprises for Tohru and the Sohma's. Pairings undecided but Kyo X Tohru are likely to happen. Possibly YAOI.


**Summary: **Curse is lifted, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka have been best friends since they were little, but got separated due to certain circumstances. When Akito sends the Sohma's to Ouran High, Tohru is excited to see her best friend again, but this school holds all kinds of surprises for Tohru and the Sohma's. Pairings undecided but Kyo X Tohru are likely to happen. YAOI is likely to happen as well.

**Pairings: **Undecided (BIG probability of Kyo X Tohru)

**Rating: **T, but knowing me it will go up.

**When Two Different Worlds Collide**

**Chapter One: Reunion And First Impressions**

"Have a nice day at school you three!" Shigure called out to Tohru Honda, Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Kyo didn't even look back as he kept o walking, same with his cousin, Yuki. Tohru glanced over her shoulder and smiled, waving as she called out, "Oh we will!"

She grabbed both boys' hands happily; she was so excited to be attending such a prestigious school like Ouran. She'd gotten in on a scholarship, it was hard, but it was totally worth it! Though the girl's uniforms were a bit… Ugly. She for one hated the ugly yellow dress she had to wear, but the boy's uniforms were way better looking. She even wanted to just wear the boy's uniform but Shigure made her wear the ugly yellow dress.

Ever since the curse was lifted, the Sohma's don't turn into animals as frequently as they used to. They would turn occasionally when hugged by a female but the changes were on and off. Kyo and Yuki even got along with each other a lot more, which was odd but good in a way. Though they still argued a lot and fought on several occasions.

But they seemed happier, especially Kyo. He smiled a lot more often, and doesn't lose his temper as often as he used to.

Yuki smiled softly at Tohru, "You seem very excited to be going to this school," he said in his quiet and endearing voice, "Is it that important to you?"

Tohru instantly nodded, "Yes it is!" she looked up at the sky as they continued down the sidewalk, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out before saying, "Not only is Ouran a prestigious school only for the wealthy and powerful, but I heard that a longtime friend of mine is attending there as well!"

"'Friend'? Who?" Kyo asked curiously, looking down at the excited brunet.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Tohru told him, looking up at him with her teal colored eyes, "We've known each other since we were little kids, her mom knew my mom. But her mom died because of a sickness, and she lives with her dad now. We were separated because I moved away, and we haven't talked to each other in a few years. I can't wait to surprise her when I get there, the look on her face will be so worth it!"

"She doesn't even know that you'll be going to that school?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Nope! I wanted to really surprise her!" Tohru hummed as they approached the bus stop.

"Oh, I see," Yuki murmured and adjusted his tie, "I am curious of how this new school is like. I've been hearing some rumors about it."

"What kind of rumors?" Tohru asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, they have some sort of host club," Yuki told her.

"Host club? What's a host club?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, seriously? You don't know what a host club is?" Kyo remarked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I- I'm sorry, I- I've never heard of a host club before," Tohru apologized.

"Well, if the rumors are true, then you'll soon see," Yuki assured her with a sweet smile, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. He let out a soft breath of relief when he didn't change, he enjoyed small gestures like these towards Tohru. He liked holding her and hugging her, even an arm around her shoulders makes him feel peaceful.

Kyo glared murder at Yuki for touching Tohru so casually, and was about to throw said arm off when the bus pulled up.

The three students boarded said bus and they drove off towards their new school. They sat in the way back and chatted about trivial things, laughing and smiling as the bus neared their new school.

"Check it out!" Tohru looked out the window, beaming at the new school as they approached. It was so big and beautiful, elegant and classy for a school. The big iron gates they had to go through to get inside were as beautiful and elegant as they school was.

The bus pulled to a stop and the kids got off, glancing around as they tried to locate the entrance to the building. It was so big they could hardly tell.

People stopped to stare, "Whoa, what an attractive group of people!"

"That girl is smoking hot!"

"That boy has such bright orange hair, he's cute too!"

"Aw, that boy has such pretty purple eyes, he's as pretty as a girl!"

"I'd totally do her."

"Tamaki has some competition in store for him!"

Tohru sighed and sweat dropped, it seemed no matter where they went they all attracted attention. Especially Yuki. Kyo was laughing at the remark the girl made about Yuki looking like a girl, while Yuki didn't look so pleased.

"Well, looks as if this will turn out just like our old school," Yuki grumbled and rubbed his forehead before continuing on, Tohru following and Kyo following once he stopped laughing.

* * *

"Did you see that new group of students this morning?" Suzuki Haitani was saying to Kyoto Amane in their 11th grade class, "Their names were Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and that girl with them was Tohru Honda I think. Yuki was sooo kawaii!"

Kyoya's ears perked, his companion, Tamaki Suoh, even caught what they were saying.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki prompted, looking at his friend for more information.

"Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma are cousins that come from a wealthy family, the Sohma's. Their female companion is an honor student that got in on a scholarship."

"Like Haruhi?"

"Precisely. Not much about their pasts, according to my research Tohru Honda's mother died a years ago in a car accident, never knew her father. She's roommates with Kyo and Yuki Sohma, which is why they are all so close. Kyo is very protective of her, same with Yuki. Nothing special about them. Except for the fact that at Yuki's old school, he too was considered 'The Prince'," Kyoya told him smoothly, scanning over his notes in his black notebook.

"He was considered 'The Prince'?! Sort of like me!" He stood up and made a dramatic gesture with his arms, his lavender eyes sparkling, "Except we all know that I'M the king!"

"Yes we all know that Tamaki," Kyoya mumbled absentmindedly as the teacher entered the room and called the students for their attention.

* * *

"Have you seen the new kids?" Hikaru was asking Kaoru and Haruhi in their own classroom. Hikaru was sitting on Haruhi's desk, while Haruhi was sitting in her chair with Kaoru sitting at her side.

"New kids?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, I saw them this morning, I don't remember their names but one of them is here on scholarship too, just like you, Haruhi," Kaoru spoke up, cupping his chin in his hand and leaning his elbow on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, is that so?" Haruhi asked, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on the desk.

"Yeah, she's really cute too!" Hikaru hummed and smiled, before smothering Haruhi in a hug, "Though, she's not nearly as cute as you, Haruhi!"

"G- get off!" Haruhi shouted and blushed, pushing the twin off her.

"Not only that, I hear even more are coming," Kaoru added offhandedly.

"Oh, really?" Haruhi asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, I heard that the Sohma family is really big, so there will be a lot of new students attending here in a few days," Hikaru says as he settles back onto the desk.

"That's nice that there will be a lot of new faces around here," Haruhi says with a smile.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're like. I heard that one of them was considered a prince at their old school," Kaoru says with a mischievous smile.

"Tono has some competition coming his way," Hikaru says with the same smile.

Haruhi laughed a bit nervously, _'I wonder how this'll pan out…'_

* * *

During lunch, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all went to the lunch line. Of course they attracted a lot of attention, people stopping to stare at the three. Said teenagers chose to ignore them as they paid for their lunch and sat down at a table in the far corner.

"How're you liking Ouran so far, Tohru?" Yuki asked the girl as they settled down, digging into their food.

"It's been amazing!" Tohru says enthusiastically smiling brilliantly, "Everyone is a lot nicer than expected, and I've even made some friends along the way."

"Have you seen your old friend yet?"

"Haruhi you mean?" Tohru sighed in disappointment, "No, I haven't. I don't see her around here yet, and I don't have any classes with her either. Well, I am a year older then her…"

"You mean, Haruhi Fujioka?" a new voice said behind them.

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see an attractive redhead standing there, a big pink bow in her hair and a curious expression in her amber eyes.

"Yes, Haruhi, do you know her?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, he's in the host club, you can find him in the music room, the abandoned one after school today," the girl told her.

Tohru blinked, so the rumors about the host club was true?

"Thank you," Tohru replied with a smile, "Your name was…?"

"I'm Renge," the girl told her before waving and leaving.

Once she was gone, Tohru turned to see Yuki staring at her curiously.

"What?" Tohru asked, tilting her head.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Kyo remarked and crossed his arms, "Didn't you say that Haruhi was a girl?"

"Yes, and she is," Tohru replied, narrowing her eyes in curiousity.

"But Miss Honda, that girl referred Haruhi as a boy," Yuki said, running a hand through his hair.

Tohru thought back to what the girl said…

"_Yes, he's in the host club, you can find him in the music room 3, the abandoned one after school today." _

"Oh yeah, could she be mistaken for someone else then?" Tohru asked, blinking her teal eyes at her friend.

"Maybe she just slipped up her words," Yuki shrugged, "And we can go with you after school today, to that host club to see if she's really there. Though, I will be a bit late because I have to talk to my teachers concerning my grades and such."

"Same here," Kyo grunted.

"Well, I can always go by myself, there's no need to trouble yourselves," Tohru says quickly, blushing a bit.

Yuki smiled, there she went again, putting others before herself.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said before Yuki could say anything else, "We're going because we want to, not because we have to, alright?" he tried to sound firm, but there was a softness in his voice that only Tohru could detect.

She smiled softly at him, "Okay, thank you."

Kyo blushed and looked away, "Wh- whatever."

* * *

After school… Once the host club was closing up.

Tamaki was waving to the last of their customers as they walked out, before turning to Kyoya, "How did we do today? Mommy?" he ran over and hugged Kyoya from behind.

Kyoya, unaffected by the kings' affection since it was a very common thing, "We did pretty good, not better than some days, but average."

Hani smiled, "Oh, it was sooo tiring today though!" he climbed onto Mori's shoulders, "Takashi, let's get home!"

Haruhi stood up from the couch and grabbed her stuff, "Well, I gotta get home. See you guys later!"

The door suddenly opened as Haruhi neared, and in peered a delicate looking female. She had such pretty teal eyes, long brown hair that reached to her lower back, a slender built frame, and petite features. She looked nervous and a bit timid.

"Oh, a new guest?" Tamaki instantly turned on the charm, "We're closed for the day, princess, but feel free to come tomorrow!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him as she and Haruhi's eyes met. Haruhi was frozen, her brown eyes wide in shock as she stuttered out, "T- Tohru Honda?!"

Tohru brightened up and smiled widely, "Haru- Haruhi?"

She ran to her and crushed the girl in a tight hug, who returned the hug with a soft smile. The scene was so cute and endearing that the host club didn't dare to interrupt them until they finally pulled away.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other!" Haruhi said, they were still gripping each other's hands, both smiling very happily.

"I know, like ten years!" Tohru and Haruhi giggled.

"Haruhi, who is this girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync.

"Oh, sorry," she looked over her shoulder at them, "This, is my best friend Tohru Honda. We got separated a long time ago because she moved away with her mother."

"Oh, a lady friend of our Haruhi?!" Tamaki got excited and went up to Tohru, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. "She's so cute too! It's nice to meet you, princess!"

Tohru blushed deeply and looked up at him while everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey! You better take your hands off her!" Tamaki looked up to see a young male standing there with red eyes and orange hair. He was good looking, one arm lifted and another one his hip. He wore the school uniform lazily, the first two buttons unbuttoned and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. His pants sagging a bit and his shirt untucked, "Unless you want me to mess up your pretty boy face!"

Tamaki, intimidated for once, yanked his arm back and blinked in surprise.

Tohru turned around, "Kyo! Don't get angry! It wasn't a big deal really!" she said quickly before he decided to carry out his promise.

"What do you mean it wasn't a big deal you idiot!" Kyo snapped and took a few steps forward, "Don't let men touch you so easily!"

"Kyo, calm down," a voice said behind him, and in stepped a very cute looking male with black hair and purple eyes, "You won't make friends being so hostile towards everyone."

"Shut up you damn rat, don't tell me to calm down!" Kyo snapped at him.

"Please don't fight you two," Tohru pleaded.

"Tohru-chan, who are these people?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Oh, these are my friends, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma. Kyo, Yuki, this is my friend Haruhi Fujioka," she introduced them.

"Haruhi… Fujioka?" Yuki observed the girl closely, "Why are you a girl, but dressed as a boy?"

The twins and Tamaki gasped dramatically, the male saw right through Haruhi's disguise!

'_Well that explains why that girl from earlier referred to Haruhi as a boy…'_ Yuki and Kyo thought to themselves at the same time.

"Oh, well…" Haruhi clasped her hands, "It's a long story…"

"That can be told once we catch up over dinner," Tohru says with a sweet smile before looking to the other boys, "Who are your friends though, Haruhi?"

"Oh, well…" Haruhi looked at the twins, "That's Hikaru and Kaoru," she pointed to Tamaki, "That's Tamaki Suoh," she pointed to Kyoya, Mori, and Hani, who stood in a group at the couch, "That's Kyoya Ootori, Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai."

Tohru bowed, "It's nice to meet you all."

They returned the greeting.

"So, dinner? Tonight?" Haruhi asked and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, that sounds great! You can bring your friends if you want to!" Tohru added and smiled at the boys, "Kyo and Yuki probably will come with me, if they want to that is-."

"Of course we're coming with you!" Kyo snapped and crossed his arms, glaring murder at Tamaki, "Who knows what HE'LL try to pull if I'm not there!"

Tamaki gave him an innocent look, "I wouldn't try anything really bad…"

"And what am I, chop liver?" Yuki grumbled.

"Yes you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled at his cousin, ignoring what Tamaki said.

"Shut up, damn cat, your voice is annoying me," Yuki replied calmly.

"Oh? MY voice is annoying? Well YOUR voice makes my ears bleed asshole!" Kyo yelled back at him.

"They fight like a cat and a mouse," Haruhi says, thoroughly amused.

Tohru laughed nervously, _'You have no idea…'_

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter! lease R&R! More to come soon!**_  
_


End file.
